


Close Your Seduction Eyes

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [40]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Jealousy, Post-Episode: s02e10 Sister Spycraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re really putting a damper on my crime-solving plans, Carm.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Seduction Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Carmilla/Laura - hope.

“What if—“

“No.”

“But maybe—“

“ _No_ , Laura.”

Laura groans and flops onto her back. “You’re really putting a damper on my crime-solving plans, Carm.”

Carmilla rolls her eyes and shifts over on the big bed to rest her chin on Laura’s soft stomach. She kisses her belly button through her shirt, eliciting a laugh from Laura. “I’m just saying, vampire seduction has _not_ boded well for you in the past, and Mattie is way too smart for that.”

Laura looks down at Carmilla, eyebrow raised. “It sort of worked on _you_ , didn’t it?”

“In a way,” Carmilla shrugs. She gives Laura a wicked grin and slides between her legs, tugging her further down the bed. “Maybe I was just hoping your seducing days were over. I mean, for vampires who are _not_ me.”

Laura’s face brightens. “Oh my gosh, you’re _jealous._ ”

“And you’re terrible,” Carmilla says, but doesn’t deny the claim. “A girl can hope, right?”

Laura winds her hands in Carmilla’s hair, pulling her up the bed for a kiss. “You can do more than hope. No more seducing vampires.” She pauses. “But that doesn’t mean _Danny_ couldn’t do it.”

“ _Yes it does_ ,” Danny yells from downstairs where she’s with Kirsch and LaFontaine.

“ _I’ll give it a whirl_ ,” LaFontaine offers, voice upbeat.

Carmilla laughs into their kiss, quieting Laura’s adorable grumbling.


End file.
